


Sacrifice and Surrender

by Beezarre (Dibee)



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, family moment, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibee/pseuds/Beezarre
Summary: "It is with a heavy heart that I, RAMC Major Berenice Wolfe, surrender to the enemy forces." Or what happens when Serena leaves Guinevere alone with her Auntie Bernie for a few hours.Pure Fluff for the Berena Fix Prompt ‘Sacrifice’.





	Sacrifice and Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> After the really dark fic from last week, have some cavity-enducing Fluff!

"It is with a heavy heart that I, RAMC Major Berenice Wolfe, surrender to the enemy forces..."

 

Bernie's heart looked heavy alright on the picture she had attached to her text to Serena. She wore a mock-contrite expression, but glee shone in her eyes, and there was a stain of what Serena believed to be chocolate on her cheek. At the edge of the picture, thanks to Bernie's legendary technological skills, was their victorious grandniece who seemed to have successfully braided part of Bernie's hair in a way that Serena could only describe as daring.

 

Serena had had to sacrifice half of a day off for a good cause -Sacha was sick and had asked really nicely- leaving Bernie to care for Guinevere on her own. She wasn't too concerned, Bernie did have two kids, who, mostly, didn't turn out that badly. She was still unsure about Cameron, but Guinevere, despite her young age, seemed sensible enough for now.

 

What she regretted most was the opportunity to see them interact. Bernie was completely taken by the little girl, and if Serena wasn't careful the big macho army medic turned wolf-teddy-bear would soon take over the sacro-saint title of 'favourite great aunt'. Not that they were competing, of course.

 

Bernie had a way with her, a patience that never stopped amazing Serena. Being patient while operating was one thing, being understanding of a young girl whose sole interest in life was trying to find answers to everything was a bit more straining.

 

Serena would have blamed it solely on Jason and Greta if Bernie had not encouraged her fairly early, and Charlotte taken to reading her stories that explored the real rather than imaginary world. That didn't stop little Guinevere asking about dragons every now and again, but for now she had made her peace with the questionable existence of fire-breathers, and narwhals being the only unicorns known to mankind. She still wanted to see one, but that would prove a tad harder.

 

Her favourite place to visit was the zoo, and at the rate this was going Serena feared she might learn to read off the noticeboards at every enclosure. She, rather unsurprisingly, liked wolves a lot. Serena wouldn't have thought possible ever witnessing Guinevere, flanked by Bernie and her two staring at the wild animals on the other side of the glass. They even had the same taste in ice cream! Guinevere wasn't even the one who made the most mess.

 

She did prefer Serena when it came to napping next to somebody, claiming that she was squishier than Auntie Bernie. Serena had almost taken it badly if it hadn't been for Bernie's sad pout. Bernie had then sat on the other side of her, leaned into her and whispered: “You ‘are’ comfy'.” Less than five minutes later they were both asleep thanks to quite a lot of running around in the garden. Several hours later, with the grandniece safely back with her parents, Bernie had endeavoured to prove to her just how much she appreciated her shapely figure.

 

 

 

When Serena finally got home, Bernie's hair was back to its regular messiness, there was no trace of suspicious culinary activity on her cheek, and Guinevere was busy drawing a man in a toga, which made Serena wonder just how many Mary Beard documentaries she'd already been subjected to.

 

"Auntie Serena!" The little girl leaped at her, abandoning her roman with only half an arm and not enough fingers on the hand he did have. "We made cake for lunch!" Now that did explain the chocolate. While Bernie was good at cooking, a little too good for Serena's taste, she always bemoaned her tendencies to mess up anything with sugar in it, so, with the input of a small child, Serena feared the worst.

 

"Is there something else for lunch?" She was mostly asking Bernie but the smile on Guinevere's face indicated that she had, if not helped, at least strongly cheered Bernie along.

 

"Fish and chips!" That was another thing her parents had exposed her to fairly early. While the family did retain fish and chips night, Guinevere never said no to a repeat. "With guerkins!" That seemed to be a selling point.

 

"Alright, better set the table then!"

 

"Can I help?" Now, that was a dangerous question.

 

"How about you let that man have two arms first?"

 

"It's a woman."

 

"Right, well she might still need two arms."

 

"There are people who only have one arm."

 

"Yes."

 

"Do you think some Romans only had one arm?"

 

"Maybe?"

 

"Then she can have only one arm. Can I please help now?"

 

Bernie was trying very hard not to laugh as Serena playfully rolled her eyes. She handed Guinevere the place mats. Those were safe, for everyone involved.

 

As Bernie looked in the oven and winked at Guinevere, Serena felt happy she had 'sacrificed' those hours. Her heart would probably have exploded from the love already tugging hard at the corner of her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have watched too many Mary Beard documentaries myself…


End file.
